Conventionally, handy scanners, which are hand-held type scanners, are well known as a device to read symbols marked on products or a packing boxes. Among the handy scanners, generally, indicators such as a LED or a liquid crystal display, etc. are provided for the user to notify when symbols are read.
For example, in Patent Document 1 (JP 2012-103092), as shown in FIG. 48, a lamp 1014 turned on when a symbol is read is provided on the top surface (in a direction of a head part of a grip) of a reader 1001, and when the product bar code BC is read, the lamp 1014 is turned on.